Admiration
by Severusismine
Summary: Sango is surprised by a visit from a certain Silver Haired Demon. My first fic! Now with LEMON! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters in this fanfic are mine. If they where mine I wouldn't be here writing this…**

**

* * *

**

He stalked the forest, trying not to lose her scent, it was close. He didn't know how he got distracted. He looked away from her for just a second, and then she was gone.

He was in heat and he needed a release. Jumping from tree to tree, he thought back to the first time he saw her. He was fighting his younger half brother/demon. He ignored the scent of other demons in heat, he could hear some of them calling out to other demons.

Humans repulsed him; they were not worthy of his attention. So why for some reason was he so obsessed, with this human?

She wanted to be alone, she was tired of Miroku pinching her butt and making moves. She was tired of Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. She was tired of walking. She was tired. They had been walking all day and all she wanted to do was take a bath. All day they had been fighting demons, it seemed wherever they went there was a demon waiting for them.

"If there's another demon, I'm just going to let it have the village. I give up." Sango thought.

"Ugh… I need a bath… I smell horrible!" Kagome said, almost reading her mind.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha smirked, "You're not the one with a heightened sense of smell." He turned to Miroku a waved one hand in front of his nose, and with the other he jerked a thumb over his shoulder pointing at Kagome.

"Grrr… Why you…" she began, enraged. "SIT BOY!" she watched happily as she watched the hanyou go flying face first into the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was joking! You big grump!" he looked up his mouth full of dirt. He was about to stand up and Miroku walked over him. "Grrr…"

"Let's get to the village. I can't wait for the lovely ladies that might be at this one, the last one was a little disappointing." Miroku said, rubbing his hands together eagerly, and moving to stand next to Sango.

"You letch! Is that all you think about?" Sango said angrily, her eyes widened. "Miroku…"

SLAP

Sango walked away leaving Miroku with a throbbing red mark on his cheek. He had been stroking her butt again.

From the trees he looked on at the group. He growled, he didn't like that pervert Houshi making disgusting moves on her. She deserved more than that, she didn't deserve to be groped and fondled by that weak human. She needed someone to protect her so she wouldn't have to fight anymore. He watched her fight countless times, it was beautiful the way that she fought so gracefully, how she handled her large hirokaotsu and flew around on that two-tail. He didn't think that someone so beautiful should have to fight, or be around that pervert monk.

The only thing keeping him from killing Miroku was Sango's friendship to him, killing him would not help his cause. He didn't understand why she kept a friendship with him; he couldn't understand the need for friends. He had Jaken, his servant, he knew him most his life. Did that make them friends? He relied on him although he screwed up simple instruction, couldn't fight, isn't powerful and was just plain annoying. Maybe he wasn't his friend. He thought about Rin. Was she his friend? After all he did save her life, no, he didn't save it, he gave her life. He never asked for her company, she just tagged along all the time, but he now cared for her, protected her, and if she would be harmed, he would want revenge. Rin did something to him, made him feel an unknown emotion that scared him. What the hell was it? Love? No, it couldn't be. But then again over the months that she spent with them she became more and more like a daughter.

He watched her walk away from that bastard (good…) he let his eye's wander along her body, it was slim and muscular from her training as a demon exterminator, most womens' bodies weren't like hers, because they spent most of their time crouched somewhere in a field all day.

His body surged as he thought about her body. If he were going to do something about his being in heat, it would have to be tonight. He knew he shouldn't be around them because his scent was attracting other demons. But tonight was his last night of being in heat and he didn't think that he could wait another month to be with her.

They walked into the village and Miroku headed for the biggest house, putting on his "scamming" smile, as Kagome had named it, on straighted his robes, readying himself to get them a place to stay for the night with his shams of performing exorcisms on non-existent evil spirits. It worked. Kagome was over joyed to see that it had a separate bathhouse and a separate guesthouse with two rooms.

They met in the guys' room to eat. Half way through the meal Kagome dropped her chopsticks and gasped "Oh my God! Tonight's the new moon! I've been so distracted lately because of my schoolwork and we've been fighting Naraku's incarnates and Kikyo. I feel so stupid for forgetting!" she said this all very fast and everyone just stared until someone clued in.

"Shit! I don't know how I forgot!" Inuyasha slapped himself in the forehead. "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me before? Something could happen and we weren't prepared for anything! We could get attacked and I can't protect you!"

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid, forgetting when you become a pathetic human!" Shippou said.

"Why don't you shut up you little baka twerp! You don't think I'll kick your useless ass?"

Shippou ran and hid behind Kagome, "oooooh help me! The stupid hanyou trying to scare me!" He said sarcastically and stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha, who was progressively turning different shades of red.

"If you're so scared why are you hiding behind Kagome? If I were you, I wouldn't go to sleep tonight." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening way.

"Inuyasha, will you stop being so mean to little Shippou! He's just a kid! And it's not like I meant to not tell you! Jeez… Why do you rely on me so much to tell you when you're going to lose your power?" Kagome looked at Miroku, "you'd think that he'd keep track of it himself."

Miroku stood up and walked around putting sutras on the walls, quietly chanting. He finished and sat back down at his place between Sango and Kagome. "Those should hold until the morning."

"Ok, good. Now I can take a bath, you coming Sango?" Kagome looked around Miroku to Sango.

Sango nodded and at the same time they stood up, and the same look came over their faces, angrily they turned to Miroku.

SLAP

"What? I was helping you ladies up!" Miroku had a big grin spread across his face along with two red hand marks on each cheek. His hands where twitching in mid air.

"Letch!" they said at the same time and stormed out of the room. They laughed at the sound of Inuyasha and Shippou lecturing Miroku on his hentai ways, and that they should cease immediately from inside the room.

They walked in silence until Kagome asked, "So what's going on with you and Miroku? I mean, you two are always flirting…" She realized that she was being very nosy at the look on Sango's face. "Gomen ne Sango! I didn't mean to pry into your life. You don't have to answer that!"

"It's ok Kagome, don't be sorry." Sango laughed nervously, waving her off and blushing brightly as they walked into the bathhouse. They undressed and sank into the water.

Sango sighed and stretched "I don't even know what's going on. I know he likes me, but I can't help thinking that he likes all women. If I choose to stay with him or tell him how I feel, I don't think that I can keep him from the other women… you know what he's like."

"Yeah, I know. I really can't see him staying with one woman."

Sango couldn't help but chuckle at this. Both the girls couldn't see him in a serious, monogamous relationship.

"But something tells me that it's a kind of front that he puts up, like how Inu Yasha tries to look tough, so he can mask his insecurities…" Sango pondered this outloud and they continued bathing in silence for a while.

"Do you think that anything is going to happen tonight? You know with Inuyasha the way he is?"

"The only ones that know about the new moon are Sesshoumaru and Kagura." Sango said.

His ears perked up. From where he was standing outside the bathhouse he could hear everything they were talking about. She said his name that was enough to get his attention.

"Sesshoumaru won't try anything. I think he only comes for a fight against Inuyasha. If he really wanted the sword he could have it by now."

"What? You don't think that Inuyasha has fought hard enough to beat Sesshoumaru? We've beaten every demon we've come up against so far!" Kagome defended Inuyasha.

"I'm aware of that, but if you watch them fight Inuyasha seems to fight to his limit, but Sesshoumaru seems bored, he doesn't break a sweat when he's fighting." Sango sat back and sighed, the bath had relaxed her so much after the day she had.

"Might I remind you that it was Inuyasha that defeated Sesshoumaru the first time he tried to get the sword, AND he was the one that cut off his arm." Kagome didn't know why she was getting so worked up over this. Maybe because she couldn't stand Sesshoumaru and his huge ego. Then she started to giggle. "Maybe you have a crush on him!" she teased.

Sango sent a wave of bath water towards Kagome, who got it in the face. "Very funny!"

Kagome coughed from swallowing water and shock. "Oooh! You are soo going to pay for that!" She splashed Sango in the face, who gasped and kicked water towards her. This erupted into a full out water war. Giggles and splashing could be heard from inside the bathhouse.

Sesshoumaru listened from his tree branch. He could hear the giggles and splashing, his horny mind began racing. What could the two girls, that were taking a bath, be doing, that could cause so much splashing and giggling? His heart raced wildly, he moaned, "Oh Gods…" not caring if anyone heard. Just breathe… breathe… breathe…

Phew…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot for this fanfic…sob**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! Keep them coming please! I like to hear/read any ideas, comments, complaints, suggestions… whatever.**

The girls collapsed, gasping for air. "So much for a relaxing bath…" Sango said laughing.

"If only Miroku could've seen us. His head would've have exploded!" Kagome giggled.

"It's not just his head that would've exploded!" her eyes widened at her own crudeness. She gasped and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. She peaked out from behind her hands and both girls giggled and splashed like mad all over again.

When they caught their breath for the second time Kagome stood up and grabbed a towel to dry off only to find the top towel wet from the last water fight. She grabbed the next one and found it to be dry enough. She dried off and got dressed "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm determined to get a relaxing bath, even if it's just for five minutes. Pass me the soap."

"Should I wait?"

"I'll be ok. Go back to Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

"Maybe you should check and see if Shippou is still breathing, after what Inuyasha threatened."

They both giggled and Kagome left. Sango closed her eyes and sighed, she rested her head on the on the edge and let her body float in front of her. She wasn't alone for five minutes when she heard someone come in again. She didn't bother open her eyes.

"Did you forget something, Kagome? Or is Inuyasha being a jerk?"

No answer.

"Kago…." She opened her eyes and stopped. Standing over her was the very demon that they were talking about earlier. She gasped and slipped underwater by accident. She swallowed a mouthful of water but didn't care; she had to get to her clothes where she had a hidden knife. She dove for her clothes, but it was no use. He was fast, in a flash he was standing between her and her only hope.

He smirked and with one foot he pushed them further back. He sniffed the air, taking in her scent, she was panicked. He stood looking at her; he tried to stop looking at what she was trying to hide from his view. He didn't want to make it _too _obvious what he was after so soon.

She shivered and narrowed her eyes, what did _he_ want? She didn't like the way he was looking at her; she tried to cover herself with her arms. She sank in the water up to her chin, but it didn't do much good, seeing as the water was clear.

"What do you what, Sesshoumaru?"

"You."

"Huh? I'll get Inuyasha!" did he say he wanted her?

"No you won't. You can't get past me. You could scream as loudly as you like and he won't hear you. I don't even need to hide my scent. Because, Sango, it is the new moon, and you know what happens to my half demon/half brother on the night of the new moon." He said calmly, keeping that sexy smirk plastered to his face.

"Wwhat… d-do you want with me?" she studdered nervously. She looked at the towels; she inched closer to them, that involved standing a little. She kept her eyes on him, her arm shot out and she grabbed it and wrapped it around her body. She stood to face him. Determined to not look scared.

"I've been watching you for some time now."

"Why? I don't have anything that you want." _he's_ _been watching me? How did Inuyasha not smell him?_

"But you do have something I want." he raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Sango, she started to move back and began to fall backwards in to the tub. He shot forward and caught her. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't get away.

Her heart rate shot up. She could feel his firm grip, it wasn't threatening, and somehow she started to calm down. He was just looking at her with that calm look on his face. "What do you want?" she insisted.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting to the point, "You see, I am in heat and I've been watching you, as you now know." His face moved closer to hers until their noses were almost touching. He smiled a little.

She knew what he was getting at, and her eyes widened even more in horror, "Do you think that you can just barge in here and demand that of me?"

"I think I can do anything I want."

"But Miroku… and I…"

"That damn pervert monk doesn't care about you. All he cares about is women and getting laid. I can treat you better than that." He whispered

"No!" she began struggling.

"Fine, you can find out for yourself that he doesn't care about your feelings." With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless and her head spinning. He let go and was gone. She stumbled a little from the release.

She had never in her life kissed been like that, in fact, that was her first kiss. Se gently touched her lips, she could still feel his lips on hers.

She dried off and left the bathhouse. She knew what she had to do, she had to find Miroku and tell him how she felt. She decided she shouldn't tell the others about her encounter with Sesshoumaru. They wouldn't understand and it wasn't like it's their business. But she did feel kind of bad keeping it from Kagome, she was her best friend after all.

She didn't plan on running off with Sesshoumaru, she wasn't attracted to him, and she was kind of scared that he had been watching her for a while now. Was he just doing this because he was in heat?

She walked up to the room and opened the door. What she saw was… interesting…

On the floor was Inuyasha and straddling him was Kagome, she was clawing at his chest.

"Let me see it!"

"No! Get off!"

"Just let me…oh!" they spotted Sango standing in the door way, looking shocked. "uh…"

They realized how it looked and Inuyasha threw Kagome off of him.

"Get off me woman! You're back! Finally… Um, Kagome was just trying to see my scratch… Is anything wrong?"

"Um, no. Is Miroku around?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, "No. He left right after I came back."

"Yeah, I thought you two went off somewhere together." Inuyasha teased. Kagome just frowned at the comment.

"That wasn't nice! You're starting to sound just as bad as him!"

"What? It was just a joke! Sango knows I'm just joking, don't you Sango?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I just want to talk to him about something…"

"Gods Kagome! All you do is nag at me! I wish you would just shut up!"

Kagome just sat there for a few moments looking at the floor and as if she was going to murder him. But she just got to her feet. "Sango lets go look for Miroku." With that she stormed out of the room.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha, who looked shocked because he seemed to be waiting for the sit command, shrugged and left after Kagome.

"What do you want to talk to Miroku about?" Kagome asked then gasped "you're not doing to ask him about what we were talking about earlier today?"

"I want to…" Sango said uncertainly.

"But what made you change your mind?"

"I was just thinking, that's all." Kagome didn't look convinced so Sango changed the subject. "What _were_ you doing to Inuyasha?"

"I was trying to see that big scratch he got from that demon the other day." She seemed to get defensive.

They searched until it was too dark to see.

"We better get back Inuyasha, he'd be human by now. And Miroku might have gone back; we might've just missed him."

They were almost at the other end of the village and they had a long way to walk. As they were walking by a cluster of houses they heard muttering that sounded like Miroku. There was also the sound of giggling. The girls looked at each other and walked in that direction. They turned a corner and saw Miroku with a girl. The front of his robes were up, the girl was pinned against the wall with her legs around his waist. They were both moaning and whispering thing to each other. They didn't notice Kagome and Sango until Kagome gasped loudly. Everyone just stood there looking shocked; they looked from one person to the other. The girl backed away quickly, bowing and apologizing.

"Ahh… S-sango…" Miroku began.

Before he could say anymore Sango turned on her heel and ran away. The last thing she heard was Kagome.

"Oh, Miroku… how could you?"

**Uh oh! I'm kind of excited for the next chapter. There just may be some Sesshy lovin' goin 'round… hint hint  Hee hee… **

**Please keep the reviews comin' !**


	3. Chapter 3

**None of the characters in this fic are mine… I'm sure we all wish they belonged to us, but nope. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is kinda a short chapter… I have to warn you that Sesshoumaru has both arms, just so that there isn't future confusion. I know it's kind of creating a plot hole… because I hate it when things happen like that but it's never explained how it happened, if that makes sense… Maybe I'll try to work it in later… maybe… Enjoy!**

Sango ran into the forest, forgetting all the risks of being alone in a forest, at night. She wasn't sure how long she was running for, she could feel herself growing tired, she couldn't see where she was going. Blinded by tears, she began to stumble, but she didn't care. She also didn't see the large root sticking out of the ground. Her foot collided with it and she could feel herself begin to fall. It seemed to her to go in slow motion. _This is going to hurt…_ A white streak went by her and she felt herself, for the second time, fall into the arms of Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't you know that you shouldn't run in a strange forest alone?"

She looked up at him "Well I wasn't alone was I?." she snapped at him.

He cracked a small smile. "No, I guess not."

"You were right about him…"

He nodded "I know, you had to find out for yourself."

"This doesn't mean that I'm just going to give in to you now, you know…"Sango began to cry. "that bastard… he's been doing this all along but I've been too blind, no, I've been too stupid to see it."

She covered her face in her hands and into his chest. For the time Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable. All his life he worked on never showing emotion. Even as a child, he wasn't concerned with silly emotions or other people. But now she was crying, her body shaking with each sob in his arms, and he felt uncomfortable. He just continued holding her until she got a hold of herself.

She looked at him again, ashamed that he saw her like this. She would be ashamed if anyone saw her like this. "I'm sorry…" she tried to back off but he wouldn't let her. The odd thing was that she didn't want him to let go. It felt right to her.

"If you want I'll kill him for you." Even though she knew he was just kidding (she hoped) she was flattered that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Don't even suggest that, I'll be too tempted." He chuckled at this and tightened his grip. He lifted her chin with one hand, bent down and kissed her, more deeply than last time. Her hands clutched at the soft material of his kimono. He could hear her heartbeat intensify as did the kiss. The hand that was on her chin trailed to her cheek, down to her neck, lightly dragging his claws across her skin and she shivered.

She found herself suddenly wondering what it would feel like to have those claws all over her body. Her hands began slowly roaming over his chest. She could feel his muscles ripple and harden under his clothes; she followed the lines of his chest as his hand went further down, and slipped inside her kimono, sliding it off her shoulder. He broke their breathless kiss and trailed more kisses down her neck, following the trail from his claws, as he kissed her he took in her scent and tasted her. She smelled like springtime, and her taste was sweet. He slid the kimono off her other shoulder. He kissed up and down her shoulder, smelling her sweet, wonderful smell. He blew softly on the spots where he kissed and listened to her moan softly. Now he was getting anxious, their hearts were beating loudly at almost at a deafening level for him but he didn't care. He felt as though his nerves were about to snap from trying to restrain himself.

SNAP

"Sango?"

**Ooooooh… what happened? . THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well then... You know the drill, none of this belongs to me, except the plot for this story.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

"Sango!"

"Shippo!"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Demon Brat?"

Shippo looked at he scene before him in horror. He was just going for a nightly stroll and stumbled on this scene. Many question were racing through the small mind of the small demon. He saw that Sango was flushed bright red and breathing very heavily. He'd seen her like this before. And it dawned on him! He saw her like this when she was fighting demons. _Sesshoumaru must have attacked her and she was fighting bravely before I came along! Gee... she must have been losing 'cuz Sesshoumaru has practically got her pinned!_

"Sango are you being attacked? Don't worry I'll help you!" he yelled in his bravest voice, "FOX FIRE!" The pretty blue swirl of fire came from the little fox and was aimed at Sesshoumaru, who smirked, stood there and took the 'attack'.

"Shippo, no don't!"

"How cute, trying to take me on. Idiot child." He aimed a kick and sent Shippo flying through the air. They could hear his squeal as he sailed away.

"Don't hurt him! I didn't even get to ask him why he was out here!"

"Most likely trying to get away from your friend's bickering." _Or having a piss... "_You know i can hear them all the way out here." he rolled his eyes, _"_Besides, he interrupted my fun." he gazed at her with an animalistic hunger in his eyes.

Sango blushed at the memory of what they were doing just moments ago. She looked at the ground and began to toe the ground.

"Ah, um, look I must have mislead you, I mean, i was distraught! I wasn't coming onto you or anything!" she began to say this very fast.

"But you didn't protest to my advances did you?" he took a step towards her. "You won't be able to resist me." he added playfully.

Her eyes widened and her stuttering increased. He tilted her head up towards him, leaned down and silenced her stammering with a passionate kiss.

_ohhh... I could really get used to this... No! What am I thinking? This is the sworn enemy of Inuyasha! ...but he's one hell of a great kisser... _Sango just sighed and poured herself into the kiss. _Mmm!_ _I wonder what he'd be like in other areas..._

_Gods, I can barely wait until I get her into bed... She'll never want to leave... Good._

Just as they were really enjoying the kiss they heard the crunch of leaves, and the sound of voices calling.

"Sango! Where are you?"

Their kisses broke once again and Sesshoumaru growled, "I'm going to kill your friends, this will be the last time they interrupt."

"That sounds like Kagome. Shippo must have run to her and told her what he saw."

"Damn brat."

Sango began to panic, and worry that he really was going to hurt them. "Please, don't hurt them. They're my best friends!"

"No, don't worry. I'm not going to kill them. I'm taking you away from here." he said as he gathered her in his arms.

"Where are you t--!_" _she didn't get to finish her sentence, because she and her soon-to-be lover were launched into the air and soon they were skimming the treetops and soaring over country.

"Could you please loosen your your grip around my neck? I can assure you that you are quite safe."

"Oh! I'm sorry! But please tell me where you're taking me!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you home."

**Home? Heehee... This payback for calling me a tease! (You know who you are!) **

**It's totally up in the air about what I'm going to write for the next chapter... Any ideas anyone? LOL my creativity is running thin and I need inspiration!**

**Keep Reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**None of the characters in this fic belong to me.**

**A/N: wOOt i made it to chapter 5! I'm surprised that I haven't given up yet... I am SOOO lazy. **

**Keep the reviews coming!**

When Sango woke up she was very confused, and warm, and comfy, and in the arms of a very majestic looking Sesshoumaru. The sun was just rising behind him and the wind was blowing through his hair, making him look, well, gorgeous! **(A/N: Can you imagine waking up to that? hee...)**

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. I must warn you, Jaken will not be pleased at your arrival. And Rin, she'll just be happy that there's someone there other than Jaken."

"Are you saying that I should be afraid of Jaken?" Sango just looked at him "or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"hmm, both?" he smiled at her. This was the first time she had seen him genuinely smile, and she thought her insides were going to melt (in the good way).

"You should smile more often."

"Why?"

"Because you always look so grumpy!"

"So, while I'm in the middle of a great battle I should just flash them one of these?" he gave her an example with his eyebrows raised and all his teeth showing. It reminded her of the grin Miroku used when he was trying to pick up girls. She laughed at this, and was surprised that she laughed at the thought of Miroku and other women.

"Yeah, if you want them to die of shock!"

**"**As long as they die."

Sango laughed even harder at this, she couldn't stop laughing and Sesshoumaru wanted her to keep quiet, so he did what he could think of. Kiss her. She moaned softly and he deepened the kiss even more and pulled her closer. He landed lightly on the ground mid kiss and set Sango down and she groaned in protest to the broken kiss. "We have to walk from here, the barrier to my home won't let anything fly through."

"Why? You can't even fly through?"

"No, usually demon fly at their opponent, hoping to get a sneak attack. This barrier was put here by my father, who had many enemies, as you would probably know about."

"Okay then, I needed to stretch my legs anyways. Although I could get used to you carrying me." she laughed as he muttered something about her being lazy.

They were walking along in the silence together when she felt his warm fingers entwine hers. _He's holding my hand!_ This small gesture coming from him made her want to faint. _He's so full of surprises! _

They finally arrived to their destination. Her breath was taken immediately by the sight of the huge castle, which was surrounded by gardens containing every tree and flower Sango could think of. The trees were blossoming and shone in the sun, as did the castle which looked hundreds of years old but it was very well taken care of, it didn't look gloomy at all. She stood there taking it all in when a thought struck her. _How is it all taken care of? Does this mean he has servants? I never would have thought of him with servants before... but now that I think of it..._

As they entered the main hall little feet could be heard scampering up behind them, "Oh my Lord, you're finally back! We've been so worried! And Rin was constantly asking where you were. Where have you-" Jaken was talking very fast and stopped abruptly when he looked up at Sango. "WHAT IS THAT HUMAN DOING HERE! SHE WILL SOIL EVERYTHING! AND I'VE JUST CLEANED THE FURNITURE!" Jaken wailed and shook with rage.

"Jaken I want you to prepare my rooms and bring us some food." Sesshoumaru commanded and waited for him to scamper off to do as he was told. But he didn't he just stood there glaring at Sango, who had the urge to give him the finger. "Now."

"But, My Lord, she is a human." Jaken whined loudly with tears in his eyes.

"Jaken, I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru cracked his fingers, flashed his nails and narrowed his eyes at the aggravating little imp.

"Yes my Lord... Anything else?" he sighed in defeat.

"Tell Rin not to bother me."

Jaken bowed low and finally scampered off to do as he was told. He could be heard all the way upstairs complaining about filthy humans.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I don't know why I keep him..."

A/N: Kinda short but so are all my chapters. I figured I needed to post something, cuz I haven't in awhile... Also I was kinda in a rut and I couldn't think of anything. I think my ideas were being used up on the fantastic essay i had to write and on my Art class. I've been really busy with work and school and parents and money and... Sighs and bangs head on desk... But I might have a bit more time from now on so I'll try to update faster from now on... BUT KEEP REVIEWING!

Thanks a bunch for reading! -Dee.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, um, maybe I lied in my last author's notes when I said I'd update faster… heehee… Here's the lemon chapter! I've revised it over and over so that it's still tame but you still get the idea. lol**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the InuYasha series or characters…. Sigh._**

Chapter 6

Jaken came scampering back in record time. "Your rooms are ready Milord." He panted, "There is supper and refreshments for your human, I mean, lady… _friend_." He spat the last part out with the utmost loathing in his voice.

" You stupid little toad, I would be running if I were you, because you're going to get your warty little ass kicked!" Sango warned him as she took a step towards him and clenched her fist, in more warning, just in case he didn't get the point before.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her. "Sango, as much of an annoyance he is, he is still my most loyal servant," He loved how feisty she was.

"You got lucky today, toad!" Sango and Jaken both stuck out their tongues at each other, as if they were children.

"Go away Jaken" Sesshoumaru just pretended he didn't see the childish exchange. "Make sure we are not disturbed. If we are, I'll let her go after you." He called over his shoulder as he led Sango by the hand through the castle. They stopped occasionally because she wanted to look at the artwork that lined his halls; she also wanted a commentary on every single one of them. He found himself wishing his rooms were closer, because he was getting very impatient. Finally they reached the double doors entrance to his rooms, and by this time Sesshoumaru was really regretting having his rooms so far away from everything, he practically cried because he was so happy (but he didn't, he was Sesshoumaru, after all). He opened and held the door for her and she stepped past him to enter.

She heard the door shut and lock quietly behind her and his hands brushed her hair aside, she felt his breath and his lips all over her neck. She turned in his arms and he put small kisses up her neck and along her jaw to her mouth, where she returned his kisses happily. He pressed her up against the door for support and she wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking their kisses.

"So long…. I've waited for this." He panted and continued his with his business on her neck, licking and kissing here and there.

She moaned and arched into him, grinding against him. As she moaned she felt his response in his groin. "Hmmm, so does this mean I have the great and powerful Sesshoumaru at my mercy?" She said teasingly in a husky voice.

He looked up at her. "No." His eyes glistened wickedly and he carried her over to the bed where he dropped her. She yelped as he threw himself on her playfully and continued to grin at her. He opened her kimono and marveled at her beautifully toned body from training and fighting. He loved that there was a slight blush all over her body in embarrassment and shyness, but she still didn't try to hide from him. He placed kisses on the insides of her thighs and kept kissing his way up until he nearly reached her center, where he could smell her arousal. She was moaning and practically writhing in front of him and this made him wild. He attacked her mouth once more as he ran his hands up her body to her breasts, which he teased and gently squeezed. Finally it became too much for him and he knew that he had to have her. He shrugged off his own clothes in a hurry and lay beside her with his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He nuzzled her neck and kissed behind her ear. "You haven't done this before, have you?" She confirmed what he already knew by shaking her head and blushing even more.

"Have you?" she asked back.

"Yes, but it's been awhile." He kissed her passionately. "Do you want to continue?"

" Yes, of course," She smiled and ran her hand down his chest. "I know it will hurt, so don't worry." She cupped his face and stroked his cheek.

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He promised as he positioned himself over her. Sure enough there were tears and pain, but she didn't say a word until she was moaning his name in pleasure along with him. They rocked together until they both reached their explosive climax at the same time.

They drifted off to sleep later that night, after more bouts of lovemaking, in each other's arms. Later, Sesshoumaru woke up and looked at his beautiful Sango's sleeping form. He kissed her forehead gently so that he didn't wake her. "I love you and I hope you never leave me." He whispered and drifted happily back to sleep, never before feeling so content as he did that moment.

**A/N: There you have it. My first lemon! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review it. Thank you for the reviews so far! This fic isn't over yet just to let you know!**


End file.
